


Don't Mess with Galaco's Spotlight

by Nanostin



Category: Vocaloid
Genre: Alternate Universe - Fantasy, Angst, Crack, well-written crack
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-29
Updated: 2018-04-29
Packaged: 2019-04-29 17:57:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 397
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14478108
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nanostin/pseuds/Nanostin
Summary: Galaco, queen of sweets and the one that keeps the galaxy in order, is met by Gumi, the queen of carrots, who is more beloved than her by the village, and she'll not settle for that.A very short story that deals with sins, tragedies, and loss.





	Don't Mess with Galaco's Spotlight

Galaco’s life is basically a dream come true. She lives on a planet made of all things sweet from the roads as tea biscuits to trees also being cookies. She ruled the land that she lived in as queen and loved all of the royal treatment she got out of it. Laughing out in delight, she heads over to her room balcony, following the cheers that the people gave her just from seeing her appearance.

All seemed right until she heard an uproar of excitement throughout the village louder than she has ever heard before in her life as queen. She peered throughout the crowd from her high place and noticed that the villagers were circling around a figure; a green-headed girl, wearing an orange suit looking made for royalty. 

Galaco jumped onto a cotton candy cloud nearby her and floated down, feeling envious of all of the attention that the mysterious girl was receiving. Galaco jumped off the cloud once she was near the ground and eyed the girl viciously.

“Ah, Galaco, queen of sweets, I, Gumi, queen of carrots, am here to pay you a visit,” the green head addressed herself. Galaco could hear the awes of the village.

“She’s the reason as to why we have carrots!”

“We must thank her for all of the good harvest carrots she brings to us!”

Galaco growled, “I’m the one who gives you all of the sweets to feast upon. Oh, and in case you all have forgotten, I also keep the galaxy from going into chaos!”

Again she heard the voices of the people, “Yeah, but the galaxy isn’t as cool as carrots…”

Galaco has heard enough; eye twitching, she called for her most highly trained assassin, “Gakupo! Murder this walking carrot!”

The assassin came out of the shadows and scowled Galaco for just exposing his identity to the whole village. “Do you even understand how an assassin works!?” he questioned.

“I don’t care,” the queen responded, “just murder the queen of carrots!”

Gumi laughed, not showing fear in the slightest. “He can’t murder me! Clearly, I’m the heroine of this fairytale, and heroines in fairytales never die!”

Those were the last words that the queen of carrots spoke before she got impaled… by a large carrot. It was quite brave of her to consider this to be a fairytale or at least a proper one.


End file.
